Anfänge
by Sky of Amber
Summary: Darrian ist voller Verlangen nach Zevran. Da macht ihm der Assassine ein Angebot..
1. Anfänge

**Anfänge**

**Zevran saß am Rande des Lagers auf einem Baumstumpf und beobachtete seine Reisegefährten, die sich um das Lagerfeuer versammelt hatten. Leises Gelächter schallte zu ihm herüber und seufzend beugte er sich vor, stützte das Kinn in seiner Handfläche ab und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.**

**Er war noch nicht lange bei der Gruppe und fühlte sich auch nicht als Teil davon. **

**Seit Darrian Tabris das Angebot des Assassinen angenommen hatte, seine Dienste im Austausch für sein Leben zur Verfügung zu stellen, hatte Zevran kaum mehr ein Wort mit dem anderen Elfen sprechen können.**

**Der rothaarige Anführer der kleinen Truppe schien Zevrans Nähe zu meiden, was an sich nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte unter was für Umständen sie einander kennen gelernt hatten.**

**Und auch die anderen hegten keine große Zuneigung für den Meuchler. **

**Alistair und Morrigan waren, was ihn betraf erstaunlicherweise einmal der selben Meinung, obwohl sie sonst keinerlei Gelegenheit ausließen übereinander herzufallen. Sie machten deutlich, dass sie Zevran weder trauten noch an seiner Gesellschaft interessiert waren. **

**Wynne, die Magierin, die dem blonden Elfen trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters begehrenswert erschien, fand dessen Annäherungsversuche bloß entnervend, und ignorierte ihn von daher soweit ihr dies möglich war.**

**Wölfchen, der Mabari knurrte gefährlich, sobald Zevran auch nur in seine Nähe kam. Anscheinend hatte er ihm den Mordversuch an seinem erwählten Besitzer immer noch nicht verziehen. Und mit Sten, dem Qunari ein Gespräch anzufangen erwies sich die meiste Zeit über als schwierig, wenn nicht gar als unmöglich.**

**Lediglich Leliana, die Bardin leistete Zevran hin und wieder Gesellschaft. Allerdings lag das wohl eher an der Tatsache, dass er zu den Krähen gehörte hatte, als an ihm und seinen Verführungskünsten selbst.**

**Zevran seufzte erneut. Sogar mit den anderen Krähen und den angeheuerten Halsabschneidern, mit denen er dem Grauen Wächter aufgelauert hatte, hatte er mehr Spaß gehabt. Zumindest hatte er dort nicht allein schlafen müssen, hatte doch eine der Frauen nachts mit ihm das Lager geteilt.**

**Der Meuchler war mit seiner jetzigen Situation alles andere als zufrieden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern und stand schließlich auf, um sich doch noch den anderen am Feuer anzuschließen, wohl wissend, dass er dort wohl eher geduldet als willkommen war. **

**Als er auf die Mitte des Lagers zuging, schienen seine Reisegefährten sein Nähertreten allerdings nicht einmal wahrzunehmen, so vertieft waren sie in ihre Gespräche und gegenseitigen Sticheleien.**

**Als Zevran sich gerade wieder abwenden wollte, um in sein Zelt zu gehen und dort den Rest der Nacht in Einsamkeit zu verbringen, bemerkte er, wie Darrian ihn verstohlen aber dennoch intensiv musterte. Um die Mundwinkel des rothaarigen Wächters spielte ein halb spöttisches, ein halb einladendes Lächeln, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. **

**Der Assassine blieb vor Überraschung stehen. Sollte das denn die Möglichkeit sein? Ging er recht von der Annahme aus, dass der rothaarige Elf, wenngleich auf sehr zurückhaltende Art, soeben versuchte mit ihm zu flirten? Fragend hob eine Augenbraue. **

**Darrian senkte den Blick ein wenig und nickte kaum merklich.**

**Zevrans Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem lasziven Lächeln, als er den jüngeren Elfen mit hungrigen Augen ansah und langsam begann ihn mit seinen Blicken auszuziehen. **

**Selbst im Schein des Feuers konnte Zevran erkennen wie sein Gegenüber bis zu den Haarspitzen hin errötete. Ebenso entging ihm nicht der Ausdruck von Unglauben und freudiger Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des Grauen Wächters, bevor dieser sich abrupt umwandte und hastig Zuflucht in seinem Zelt suchte.**

**Zevran unterdrückte ein Kichern. Der Anfang war gemacht, die Jagd konnte beginnen. Und er kannte viele Mittel und Wege, um seine Beute in die Falle oder in diesem Fall in sein Bett zu locken. Die Zeit würde es schon noch zeigen.**

**Zufrieden mit der Entwicklung der Dinge zog sich der blonde Assassine in sein eigenes Zelt zurück.**

**Dieses Abenteuer würde wohl doch noch aufregender und vielleicht auch angenehmer werden, als er bis zu diesem Moment zu hoffe gewagt hatte.**


	2. Ein neuer Tag

Ein neuer Tag

"Ist Euch eigentlich bewusst, dass Ihr ihn die ganze Zeit über anstarrt?"

Darrian zuckte zusammen, als Alistair ihn so unvermittelt aus seinen sinnlichen Betrachtungen riss.

"Wen meint Ihr?", fragte der Elf gespielt unschuldig.

"Zevran natürlich. Seit wir das Lager aufgeschlagen haben, habt Ihr nichts weiter getan, als diesen Meuchler anzuschauen und hin und wieder sehnsüchtig zu seufzen." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln begleitete die Worte des ehemaligen Templers.

Darrian wurde rot. Passend zur Haarfarbe, wie seine Base Shianni jetzt wohl gesagt hätte.

Der Graue Wächter hasste es, dass sich seine Gedanken und Gefühle immer gleich so offensichtlich von seinen Zügen ablesen ließen.

Betont lässig zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ach ja? Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Und falls ich ihn angesehen habe, so habe ich mich bloß gefragt…"

Mühsam suchte Darrian nach einer plausiblen Erklärung. "…so habe ich mich bloß gefragt…"

Ein resignierendes Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen.

Ein kaum unterdrücktes Lachen von Alistair folgte. "So habt Ihr euch nur gefragt, ob er nicht eventuell bereit wäre, sein Lager mit Euch zu teilen."

Die Röte im Gesicht des Elfen vertiefte sich noch, als er mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen herumwirbelte und seinen Freund und Reisegefährten anfuhr: "Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was Euch das angeht."

Alistair hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände, begleitet von einem glucksenden Lachen und einem Kopfschütteln. Sofort bereute Darrian es, dass er sich dem Templer gegenüber so aufbrausend verhalten hatte.

"Ihr habt ja Recht", lenkte er ein. "Was meint Ihr dazu? Besteht diese Möglichkeit denn tatsächlich?"

"Hm.. Von was für einer Möglichkeit sprechen meine beiden stattlichen Grauen Wächter denn da?"

Unbemerkt von den beiden Freunden war Zevran näher getreten und hatte offensichtlich Teile des Gesprächs aufgefangen. Belustigt und mit einen selbstzufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht stand er vor ihnen, und schaute fragend von einem zum anderen.

Darrians Wangen brannten vor Unbehagen. Beim Erbauer, warum musste er in solchen Dingen bloß so unerfahren und so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen sein?

__

Zevran musterte Darrian mit neu erwachtem Interesse. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Grauen Wächter. All zu oft nur schien dieser mit Zevran flirten zu wollen, doch jedes Mal wenn der Assassine begierig darauf einging, zog der jüngere Elf sich abrupt zurück.

Schon mehrmals hatte Zevran sich selbst gefragt, ob Darrian wirklich so schüchtern und zurückhaltend war, oder aber, ob dies einfach nur ein Trick war, um sein Interesse zu wecken. Falls letzteres der Fall war, so funktionierte es hervorragend. Zevran war wild entschlossen hinter dieses Geheimnis seines Anführers zu kommen.

Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil die Schönheit des anderen Mannes ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Flammendes Haar umrahmte ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit gerader Nase und ausdrucksstarken blaugrauen Augen.

Augen, die immer ein wenig traurig in die Welt schauten, so als versuchten sie einen großen Schmerz zu verbergen. Augen, die Zevran an einen gefrorenen See im Nebel erinnerten.

Aber am faszinierendsten waren der Mund und die weichen, vollen Lippen seines Gegenübers. Sie schienen wie vom Erbauer geschaffen für viele leidenschaftliche Küsse.

__

Während Zevran all diese Gedanken in sekundenschnelle durch den Kopf schossen, starrte Darrian weiterhin angestrengt zu Boden.

Plötzlich spürte er Finger unter seinem Kinn, die ihn sanft zwangen den Kopf zu heben und in die honigfarbenen Augen des Assassinen zu schauen.

Nach einem langen Blick beugte Zevran sich vor und Darrian spürte dessen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr. "Ich sagte Euch doch, dass ich Euch zu Diensten sein werde. Und in Eurem Fall schließen meine Dienste auch gewisse… Sonderleistungen mit ein. Ihr braucht nur danach zu fragen."

Darrian konnte darauf bloß nicken. Enttäuscht bemerkte er, wie der Assassine ihn los lies und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Nach einem weiteren tiefen Blick begleitet von einem sinnlichen Lächeln ging der andere Elf dann in Richtung Lagerfeuer davon.

Darrian seufzte.

"Da habt Ihr nun wohl die Antwort auf Eure Frage", meldete sich Alistair, der das Geschehen still verfolgt hatte, nun wieder zu Wort.

Darrian hatte seinen Freund in den letzten Minuten komplett vergessen gehabt. Mit entschuldigendem Blick wandte er sich ihm erneut zu. "Ja, die habe ich jetzt. Aber vielleicht habe ich sie eigentlich nicht gewollt."

Alistair konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Manchmal konnte er einfach nicht verstehen, was in seinem Gefährten vorging.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je den Mut aufbringen werde, sein Angebot anzunehmen", gestand Darrian plötzlich leise. "Jetzt im Augenblick sicher noch nicht." Doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des rothaarigen Elfen. "Doch wie heißt es so schön: Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."


	3. Einige Tage später

Einige Tage später…

Die Gruppe lagerte am Calenhad-See, irgendwo zwischen dem Turm der Magier und Redcliff. Alles war still im Lager, die meisten hatten sich bereits in ihre Zelte zurückgezogen, bereit zum Schlafen nach einem langen Tag. Lediglich die beiden Grauen Wächter sowie Oghren und Zevran saßen noch am Feuer.

"So, wer von uns vieren übernimmt die erste Wache?", fragte Darrian leichthin.

Alistair zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich kann im Moment sowieso nicht schlafen. Albträume… Ihr wißt schon."

"Dann leiste ich Euch dabei Gesellschaft." Dies kam von Oghren.

Alistair schaute erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, mit Zevran Wache halten zu müssen, der noch nicht im mindesten schläfrig gerade hingebungsvoll seine Messer wetzte.

Zevran war Alistairs Erleichterung nicht entgangen und er konnte ein leises Kichern nicht zurückhalten:

"Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Diese Messer sind für die Dunkle Brut gedacht und nicht für Euren Hals."

Alistair schnaubte, erwiderte aber nichts.

Und auch Zevran verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter, seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den rothaarigen Anführer ihrer Gruppe, der sich erhoben hatte und nach einem kurzen "Gute Nacht" sein Zelt aufsuchte.

Zevran war noch in seine Fantasien verstrickt, was er nun gern mit dem Grauen Wächter in dessen Zelt anstellen würde, als sich die Zeltklappe wieder öffnete und Darrian mit entschlossenen Schritten auf ihn zutrat.

"Würdet Ihr bitte mit in mein Zelt kommen?", fragte der jüngere Elf ohne Umschweife.

Zevran versuchte unschuldig dreinzuschauen: "Oh, gibt es denn etwas zu meucheln in Euren Zelt? Das ist nämlich mein Spezialgebiet, müßt ihr wissen."

Darrian errötete: "Es ist nur so… Ich muß etwas mit Euch besprechen.. Unter vier Augen .."

Zevran genoss die Situation, er beschloss, das Spiel noch ein wenig weiter zu spielen, glaubte er doch genau zu wissen, worauf es hinauslaufen würde.

"Wie aufregend", entgegnete er. "Was haben wir wohl zu besprechen, das eine derartige… Intimität erfordert? Kriegstaktiken? Giftrezepte? Den Mittsommertanz?"

Ihm entging der Zornt, der kurz in Darrians Augen aufleuchtete. "Das erfahrt Ihr schon noch. Ab ins Zelt! Und keine Fragen mehr!" Mit diesen Worten ging der Graue Wächter Richtung Zelt davon.

Zevran folgte ihm leicht verwundert. Am Zelt angekommen, öffnete Darrian die Klappe und überließ dem Assassinen den Vortritt, bevor er selbst hinein schlüpfte.

Bevor Zevran noch etwas sagen oder sonst wie reagieren konnte, zeigte der Rothaarige auf sein Kissen.

"Da! Schaut! Seht es Euch an!"

Zevran schaute verwundert, überlegte, was an diesem Kissen wohl so besonders sein mochte. "Ich kann nichts erkennen, worauf wollt Ihr denn hinaus? … Oh, Ihr meint doch nicht etwa diese kleine Spinne da?"

Kichernd drehte er sich zu dem rothaarigen Wächter um.

Darrian nickte verlegen. "Ich ekel mich so vor diesen Tieren. Ich weiß, das ist albern, aber… Bitte, könntet Ihr sie wohl entfernen?"

Zevran sah den jüngeren Elf mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue an: "Und warum kommt Ihr da ausgerechnet zu mir? Hätte Euer Freund Alistair nicht begierig die Chance ergriffen, seinem geschätzten Anführer zu Hilfe zu eilen?"

Darrian ging nicht auf Zevrans Worte ein, ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Wird nicht die Jungfrau in Not immer von ihrem strahlenden Ritter gerettet?"

Zevran lachte: "Und gibt sie ihrem strahlenden Ritter nicht immer einen Kuß nach vollbrachter Rettungsaktion?"

"**Nach **vollbrachter Rettungsaktion. Ganz richtig."

Immer noch leise lachend nahm Zevran das Kissen mitsamt Spinne darauf und trug es nach draußen. In einiger Entfernung zum Zelt des Grauen Wächters streifte er die Spinne ab und ging dann zurück zu Darrian.

Im inneren des Zeltes kniete der Assassine nieder und präsentierte Darrian das Kissen wie eine Trophäe. Man sah deutlich, daß Zevran die Situation sehr genoß.

"Oh, meine holde Jungfer", an dieser Stelle konnte Zevran ein weiteres Kichern nicht unterdrücken, "das Ungeheuer wurde besiegt. Darf ich nun um meine Belohnung bitten?"

Obwohl Zevrans Worte so unschuldig wie möglich klangen, sprach sein Blick eine ganz andere Sprache, unverhohlene Begierde lag darin.

Nervös nahm Darrian das Kissen und legte es umständlich an seinen Platz zurück. Dann erst drehte er sich wieder zu Zevran um, der geduldig gewartet hatte.

Plötzlich spürte der Assassine die Lippen des anderen Elfen auf den seinen und zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung war es nicht der flüchtige Kuß, den zu bekommen er erwartet hatte.

So unerfahren und unsicher Darrian auch sein mochte, die Leidenschaft und Hingabe, die er in diesen, seinen ersten Kuß legte, machten Zevran benommen.

Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen, bis die beiden Männer sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Es war Darrian, der als erster die Sprache wieder fand: "Vielleicht… Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn Ihr über Nacht hier bleiben würdet. Hier in meinem Zelt. Nur falls sich.. Falls sich erneut eine Spinne hier her verirren sollte…"

"Ah, mein tapferer Wächter, wie Recht Ihr doch habt.." Und mit diesen Worten zog Zevran Darrian erneut in seine Arme.


End file.
